


Something to Be Thankful For

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [65]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Announcements, Babies, Birth, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Gen, Hospitals, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: In one night four lives are changed forever, the question then becomes how do they face what lies ahead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised more Angie/Richie! Enjoy! And please check out both our personal blogs and come hang out with the Ham Fam on Tumblr!

September 2020

Richie had been home for barely an hour when there was a knock at the door, he went to open it to find Angie standing there with a nervous smile, "Hey."

  
  
"Hi?" Richie raised his brow, "I thought you were coming next weekend?"

  
  
"I was," Angie admitted, "but can't I come this weekend too?"

  
  
"Sure?" Richie stepped away to let her in, "you know I don't mind spending time with you."

 

"Great!" Angie smiled.

 

Richie narrowed his gaze, "Something's up."

  
  
"What?" Angie raised her brows.

  
  
"Angie..." Richie sighed, "something is wrong, what is it?"

 

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Angie frowned.

  
  
"I can just tell," Richie replied, "I can see it here."

  
  
He gently pressed a finger near the corner of her eye. 

  
  
"Tension," he continued, "You had a panic attack earlier."

 

Angie nodded her head and sighed, "I did."   


  
"What about?"

 

"Can we sit?" Angie asked, her fingers fidgeting at her sides. 

  
  
"Okay, I'm a little worried now," said Richie with a forced laugh.

 

Angie wrung her hands, "I don't even know how this happened-"

  
  
"How did what happen?"

 

Angie let out a deep sigh.

  
  
"Ange, please talk to me," Richie urged gently.

 

"I'm pregnant."

  
  
Richie's eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly. 

  
  
"Surprise?" Angie said weakly.

 

"Wha- but how?!" Richie stammered.

  
  
"I think you and I both know the answer to that question," Angie deadpanned.

 

"We've been careful," said Richie, "I know we have."

  
  
"Yeah, well shit happens," Angie sighed, "And this shit has happened."

 

"So in like nine months you’re gonna have a baby..." Richie was still trying to wrap his head around what Angie was saying.

  
  
"I guess," Angie shrugged.

 

He seemed to notice the indecision on Angie's face and he paused. 

  
  
"Ange, babe, what is it?"

  
  
Angie wrapped her arms around herself and when she spoke her voice was soft and wavering. 

  
  
"I don't know if we should keep it."

 

"You mean?" Richie fell silent.

  
  
"Maybe? I don't know-" Angie wrapped her arms even tighter around herself, "I don't know..."

 

Richie scooted closer to her draping his arms around her, "We'll figure this out, and whatever your decision is I know it'll be the right one."   
  


\----------

  
Elsewhere in the city, Theo was preparing to make the same announcement to Philip. But she was ecstatic, a few months ago they had decided they actually were going to try and have kids and now it was actually happening. Sure she'd done one of those home tests a week and half ago but she just her results from the doctor when she made an appointment on her lunch hour, it was official.   
  


She'd had an earlier shift at the hospital today so she was already home even though it was only four in the afternoon, conveniently close to the time that Philip stopped working for the day. He worked from home generally, editing articles for a small magazine in between working on his current poetry anthology and sending emails back and forth with his own editor. 

  
  
"Honey, I'm home," Theo sang out as she stepped into the apartment. 

  
  
She found Philip sitting at his desk typing away at his laptop and she went and kissed the top of his head.

 

Philip gave a small hum but didn't startle. Despite how engrossed he got in his writing, he never actually lost consciousness of what was going on around him. 

  
  
"You sound happy," he said slightly absently, "Good day?"

  
  
"You could say that," replied Theo coyly.

 

"Yeah?" Philip stopped to stretch for a moment.

  
  
Theo smiled as she took out the paper with her results and placed it on Philip's keyboard.

 

It took a moment, but Theo could see when the realization hit him. His shoulder's straightened as his head snapped around to face her, eyes wide and excited. 

  
  
"You're pregnant?" he whispered reverently, "There's a...your...I'm gonna be a dad!"

  
  
He stood and swept her into a hug with a whoop of laughter. She couldn't help the delighted laughter that escaped her as well, clinging hard to Philip's waist.

 

"This is amazing," He kissed her forehead, "we're gonna be parents!"

  
  
Theo kissed his cheek, "This is probably the best night of my life."

  
  
"Me too," Philip was beaming.

 

\----------

  
It was very obvious to Richie that they were _Not Talking_ about it during the next week. They still texted each other like normal and their nightly phone calls continued, but no word was ever said about the pregnancy, and Richie dare not be the one to bring it up.

  
  
When Angie came to visit again the next weekend Richie decided they couldn't keep avoiding the subject. After all it was kind of a big deal for them, they had a very tough decision to make.   


  
So when she entered his apartment that Friday Richie knew he had to be the one bring it up. He knew Angie and her quirks and her bad habit of ignoring things she didn't want to talk about.

 

He wasn't going to spring it on her for concern that she might simply shut him out, he'd just try and ease it into their conversation. Or at least that's how he hoped it would go.

 

"Hey you," Angie greeted, holding up a few plastic bags, "I brought Chinese!"

 

Richie smiled and helped her unload, "You know me too well."

  
  
"That's my job," Angie grinned, leaning in to peck his cheek.

 

She was in such a good mood, that Richie didn't have the heart to bring the subject up right away. About half way through the meal, when there was a lull in the chatter, Richie steeled himself and began. 

  
  
"Ange, we need to talk about something," he said. 

  
  
Her spine stiffened slightly.

  
  
"About what?" she asked with conspicuously forced nonchalance. 

  
  
Richie sighed slightly, "Angie, you're pregnant."

 

She was silent for a long enough time that Richie started to get a little worried. 

  
  
"I mean, you are..." he swallowed, "You haven't...?"

  
  
"No," Angie said hurriedly, "No, I haven't...I'm still...I haven't done anything to...it."

 

Richie inhaled deeply, "You know we need to talk about this, right?"

  
  
Angie nodded her head.

  
  
"What do you want to do?" Richie asked softly.

 

"I don't know," she admitted, "I honestly don't know. Part of me is a little excited, but the rest of me is screaming that I'm not ready to be a mom. How can I take care of a child if I sometimes have trouble taking care of myself?"

  
  
"You wouldn't have to go it alone," Richie told her, "If that helps. It's my kid too and I would be right there beside you the whole time."

 

Angie appeared to to relax a little at the thought of that, "Really?"

  
  
"O course," Richie smiled, "and I've seen you with your younger siblings, you're amazing with them, they love you."

  
"But parenting is 24/7," Angie reminded him, "it's a lot different than my parents paying me ten bucks an hour so they can have a night out."

 

"So move in with me," Richie said. 

  
  
Angie blinked. "Seriously?"

  
  
"Of course," replied Richie with a smile, "And I know that you've got a reputation built in Rochester, so I understand if it wouldn't be right away. Or," he hurried to continue, "if it's too much for you to move your whole life then we can figure something else out."

 

"Okay..." Angie thought about it for a moment, "I guess, I would need to think about this more."

  
  
"Meaning?"

  
  
"I think we just might be able to do this," Angie began to smile.

 

"Yeah?" Richie raised his brow.

  
  
"Mhmm," Angie scooted closer to Richie.

  
  
Richie began to shake with excitement, "I love you, and I'll love our baby."

  
  
"Our baby," Angie smiled as she snuggled against Richie, "I like the sound of that."

\--------- November 2020 

"Alright everyone, settle down," Alex called, getting the attention of those around the table. 

  
  
It was quite a feat considering how many people had squeezed themselves into the Hamilton kitchen. All of the kids were there (except for Jamie who was in Japan teaching English as a second language for his study abroad program) plus Theo and her parents, Richie, and AJ's boyfriend Eli.

 

Angie smiled as she sat next to Richie, they had decided that tonight was as good as any to tell her family that she was expecting. She could already imagine the shocked looks on their faces at her being the first to have kids out of any of them.

 

She did worry about what her parents would say about her and Richie having a kid but not getting married. Only Philip and Theo knew about the failed proposal attempt, so this situation probably wasn't even on anyone's radar. 

 

What she didn't know was that Theo and Philip had planned to do the exact same thing and were now whispering conspiratorially across from her.

  
Alex cleared his throat, raised an eyebrow pointedly at the married couple, who quieted after a moment. 

  
  
"Thank you," said Alex, "Now I know that this is cheesy, but here in the Hamilton household we like to go around the table at Thanksgiving and say a little something about what we're thankful for."

  
  
"Me first!" Lizzie called out.

 

"Hang on sweetie we have guests," Eliza smiled.

 

The twelve year old pouted and let out a dramatic sigh. 

  
  
"Alright Aaron we'll let you and Theodosia do the honors and start us off," Alex gestured the Aaron.

 

"Oh," Aaron seemed slightly surprised at being addressed, "Well alright then. I suppose what I'm most thankful for is--"

  
  
"We're having a baby!"

  
  
The entire room went silent, all gazes moving to Philip, who was covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes a mixture of shame and excitement. Theo shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

  
  
"Nice going, motormouth," she said fondly, "but I guess the cat is out of the bag now. I'm pregnant. Three months along."

  
  
"Um," Angie said, raising her hand slightly like she was back in elementary school, "Me too?"

  
  
The whole room erupted.   
  


Angie felt Richie grip her hand under the table, she could hardly distinguish who was talking and that was when her mother spoke in a firm tone.

  
  
"One at a time please!"

  
  
Between her own children and all her years wrangling fifth graders Eliza Hamilton was quite the pro at silencing a room when necessary.  


 

Alex made a move to speak, but Eliza put a hand over his mouth. 

  
  
"Not you," she told him.

  
  
"Trust Angie and Theo to get pregnant at the same time," AJ snorted.

 

"Well they did lose their first tooth within days of each other," Theodosia sighed, "it seems they are just continuing the trend."

 

"Mom," Theo protested, but the elder Theodosia wasn't finished. 

  
  
"Now," she continued, "we all knew that you two have been trying for kids, but you young lady," she turned her attention to Angie, "Did what your mother and I request you about safe sex go in one ear and out the other?"

  
  
Angie blushed, "We were! I mean, we did!"

 

Theodosia raised her brow.

  
  
"I'm being honest we have no idea how it happened," Richie put in, "but we don't regret it."

  
  
Angie looked to Richie and smiled.

 

"So," Alex said, finally managing to peel Eliza's hand off of his mouth, "basically what you're saying is that I'm going to be a grandfather.  _ Twice _ ."

  
  
"That seems to be the extent of it," Theo laughed, catching Angie's gaze and reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

 

Angie wasn't sure but certainly looked like her father was starting to tear up quite a bit at the thought.

 

"I'm not crying," Alex said defensively, his voice wavering. 

  
  
"Nobody ever said you were dear," assured Eliza gently. 

  
  
"Dad?" Theo asked in a small voice. 

  
  
Through all of this, Aaron had been remarkably stoic without even a raised eyebrow at the announcement. Whether it was shock or just Aaron's instinctual behavior taking over, nobody could tell.

 

Aaron inhaled and began to smile, "I'm very happy for you, you're getting everything you wanted... Even if it's with a Hamilton." he smirked.

 

"Dad," Theo sighed.

\---------- May 15, 2021 

 

Even though AJ's birthday wasn't until the next day, this had been the only time that all the older Hamilton children had been free, so they had planned to congregate at their parents apartment for a celebration. Theo had shown signs the previous day of going into labor so she was currently in the hospital. Although the labor turned out to be false, it was close enough to her due date that the doctor had thought it prudent to keep her in the hospital for a few days just in case. Angie had the same due date, or at least one that was very close to Theo's, but despite looking ready to burst at any moment no indications had been forthcoming so she and Richie had made the short journey.

 

She had been banned from helping her mother in the kitchen and so her father was now keeping her company in the living room.

  
  
"It's nice to have you back in the city," Alex smiled.

  
  
"You're just a happy you'll have all your grandkids in one place," Angie scoffed her hand resting on her belly.

 

"Okay, that is only partially true," Alex laughed.

 

"I actually quite like being back here," admitted Angie, "Not that Rochester wasn't nice, because it was. Just a little bit...far away, I guess."

 

"A little?" Alex raised his brow.

  
  
"Okay a lot," Angie sighed.

  
  
Alex laughed and shook his head, "It's  great to have you back Mon Ange."

  
  
Angie smiled, it was then that she felt the baby kick and she thought of a plan that bordered on evil.

 

"I can't even begin to think what it's like for Jamie," she continued, making sure not to reveal that she'd gotten such a plan in her head, "All the way in Japan."

  
  
"Well, you know your brother," said Alex, oblivious to Angie's inner thoughts, "He's keeping himself busy, but I can tell that he's ready to come home."

 

"Getting tired of sushi I imagine," Angie laughed.

  
  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Eliza peered in, "and no you are still staying put," she looked pointedly at Angie.

  
  
"Mama," Angie rolled her eyes.

  
  
"I've got plenty of help," Eliza smiled before sweeping back into the kitchen.

  
  
Five minutes was plenty of time, Angie grinned.

 

She started by making a small noise of discomfort, breathing harshly through her nose. Alex immediately had his laser focus on her. 

  
  
"Angie?" he asked, "What is it?"

 

"I-I don't know..." Angie breathed deeply, "I think it's starting-"

  
  
Angie wished she had a camera to capture the shocked look on her father's face, it was quite difficult  to not laugh at the sight.

 

"Starting?" Alex blinked, "you mean..."

 

Angie simply gave another groan in response and Alex shifted into high gear. 

  
  
"Okay okay, I can do this, I know how to do this," Alex said in a rush, "I'll get Richie and your mother and we can get everything ready and...right Eliza! Richie! Angie is--"   


  
Angie couldn't hold it in any longer, laughter bursting out of her as Alex scowled. 

  
  
"A jerk," he finished.

 

Angie looked offended, "Dad how could you say such a thing! And about your precious Angel?"

 

"Oh my god," Alex groaned, flopping back onto the couch, “you are anything but an Angel right now ..."

  
  
"I couldn't resist," Angie giggled. 

  
  
"Not funny," pouted Alex. 

  
  
"Definitely funny," Angie countered. When Alex still looked upset she scooted closer and rested her head on her father's shoulder, "Aw, I'm sorry."

 

"I forgive you," Alex sighed.

  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Eliza called.

  
  
"Will you please help me get off the couch," Angie asked her father, "or I'll be stuck here all night."

 

"Okay, but you don't deserve this after that stunt you pulled," Alex got off the couch and took his daughter's hand.

  
  
"But you love me," Angie smiled.

 

Alex pulled her to her feet and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. 

  
  
"Always," he replied, offering his arm to her. Angie didn't bother protested, she simply hooked her elbow through her father's and allowed him to help her to the table.

 

They all sat around the table for a simple night of family bonding and celebrating AJ's birthday. So naturally Eli provided the cake.

  
  
"I can't speak for looks but it tastes pretty good," Eli smiled, "pastries were never really my thing."

  
  
"I love it," AJ smiled before blowing out the candles.

 

Despite Eli's protests the cake was delicious and Angie was greatly enjoying the chocolate overdose when she felt a sudden pain low in her abdomen, like a period cramp but worse.    
  


Angie must have made a face because when she looked up she could see her mother watching her.

  
  
"Sweetie, are you alright?" Eliza asked.

 

Before she could reply there was another twinge of pain that was even stronger than the first.

  
  
"I don't know..." Angie felt her heart beat fast.

  
  
"I'm not falling for that again," Alex rolled his eyes.

 

Pain shot through her again and Angie whimpered slightly. 

  
  
"Not joking," she said weakly. The pain had stopped for now but she still held herself carefully with both hands on her belly. 

  
  
"No need to panic," Eliza said calmly, "That was only the first contraction. Richie, start a timer. We need to see how far apart they are."

  
  
She smiled softly at her eldest daughter and reached across the table to cup her cheek gently.

 

"You're going to be just fine sweetie, I know it's scary but we'll come with you okay?" Eliza spoke in a soothing tone.

  
  
Angie silently nodded her head as she let her mother take over.

  
  
"Okay well I guess we have a slight change of plans and we're taking Angie to the hospital," Eliza turned to Jack, "will you stay with William and Lizzie?"

 

"But I want to come with Angie!" Lizzie insisted.

 

"Not tonight Liz," Eliza shook her head, "we're probably going to be there for awhile, but maybe you, William and Jack can come by in the morning-"

  
  
"You're not gonna believe this," Richie sighed looking at his phone, "I just got a text from Philip... Theo's in labor too."

 

Angie let out a small laugh, "Always trying to one up me."

  
  
She broke off into a whimper, clutching at herself again. 

  
  
"Is that another one?" Richie asked, resting his hand on Angie's arm. When she nodded he said, "Ten minutes."

  
  
"Okay that's good," Eliza said, "We need to give it a little longer before we can go to the hospital, just to make sure that this is really labor and not just some random contractions, which can happen."

  
  
Even before Eliza finished speaking, Angie was shaking her head frantically. 

  
  
"No, now," she said insistently. 

  
  
"Okay we can go now," agreed Richie. 

  
  
Eliza remembered what it was like being a first time expectant mother and all the stress that came with it. For Philip's birth she had also gone to the hospital far earlier than was really necessary.

 

"Okay we can get you to the car," Eliza nodded.

  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Eli asked.

 

"Ange is there anything that they could pick up from your apartment?" Eliza asked, certain that it was unlikely her daughter would want to go without her partner to the hospital.

 

"We had a bag prepared," Richie answered, helping Angie to her feet. He dug in his pocket and handed Eli the apartment key. 

  
  
AJ sent one last look back at his older sister before following his boyfriend out the door. 

  
  
Leaning on Richie and stopping for every pang of pain, Angie was finally able to make it to the car.

 

\----------

 

"Do you not know who I am?" Alex spoke sternly.

  
  
"Sir there are rules and I-"

  
  
"I am former Secretary of the Treasury! It's thanks to me the economy hasn't come crashing down!" Alex continued.

  
  
"This is insane..." Angie sighed.

  
  
When they arrived at the hospital her father had taken it upon himself to ensure that she had the room next to Theo's.

 

"And furthermore!"

  
  
"Sir, I'll see what I can do," the nurse sighed.

  
  
"Dad please," Angie grumbled. 

  
  
"Well well well. Alexander Hamilton."

  
  
Alex turned to the person who had just joined them and a smile replaced his scowl. 

  
  
"Lydia," he greeted. 

  
  
The nurse pulled him into a brief hug and then gave Eliza the same treatment. 

  
  
"It's wonderful to see you," said Eliza. 

  
  
"And you," laughed Lydia, "Now, I hear that your husband is making a commotion as usual."

  
  
"Yes," Eliza said fondly, shaking her head.

 

"And obviously you're not the one having the baby today," Lydia smiled.

  
  
"That would be me," Angie waved.

  
  
"Oh my goodness," Lydia gasped, "little Angie Hamilton is not so little anymore!"

 

"And you're not going to believe this it Philip is here with his wife who just went into labor," Eliza laughed.

 

"I was just trying to get them rooms side by side," pouted Alex, "Is that so much to ask?"

  
  
"Well," Lydia said, "you'll notice that I am now the head nurse of this department. Why don't I get that sorted or for you tout de suite."

 

"You are a godsend," Alex smiled.

  
  
"I try," Lydia laughed.

 

Everything was sorted within the next twenty minutes and Angie was lying in the hospital bed propped up by several pillows.

 

"How are you doing sweetie?" Eliza asked.

  
  
"I guess as good as a I can be," Angie sighed.

  
  
"Great we found you!" Eli entered with AJ in tow carrying the bag Richie had sent them to pick up.

 

"I guessing it's not a coincidence they put you next to Theo?" AJ raised his brow.

  
  
"Talk to him," Angie pointed at Alex, "he went all 'I'm the former secretary of treasury' on them," she sighed.

 

"Seriously, dad?" AJ said flatly. 

  
  
"Don't blame me for wanting to make this as comfortable as possible for Angie and Theo," protested Alex, "This the birth of my grandkids that we're talking about!"

 

AJ rolled his eyes, "Whatever."   
  


"This sucks," Angie groaned.

  
  
"Is that the dulcet tones of my sister?" Philip appeared in the doorway.   
  


 

"You should be next door," Angie told him with a huff.

  
  
Philip shrugged, "A small reprieve in the contractions. Theo practically threw me out, told me to go find someone else to bother. Her mother's in there with her now."

 

"So you came here..." Angie deadpanned, "how thoughtful of you."

 

"I figured that you could do with a good bothering," Philip told her. 

  
  
"I've got AJ for that," countered Angie.

  
  
"Hey!" AJ protested, "I'll have you know that I've been very good so far."

 

"Really?" Philip raised his brow.

  
  
"Eli can vouch for me."

  
  
"Eli would vouch for whatever you say," Philip pointed out with a laugh. 

  
  
"That's not the point."

 

"Will you two please stop!" Angie interrupted them wincing in pain, "please..."

 

As if summoned by her distress, Richie appeared in the doorway and was at Angie's side in the instant, giving her his hand to squeeze.

 

Angie sighed, "Oh my god how much longer?" 

  
  
Eliza went to sit beside her, "You're in for a long night, you should try and sleep while you can."

 

"I don't think I can," Angie pouted.

 

Richie leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead and Angie let out a gusty sigh. 

  
  
"I guess I'll go find Eli," AJ mumbled, sensing that he wasn't really needed at the moment. 

  
  
"And I should check on Theo," added Philip.

 

Only a few short hours later Angie's contractions had gotten quite a bit stronger, enough so that Eliza and Richie's combined efforts could no longer calmly talk her through them. She wasn't quite fully dilated yet, but the situation next door was much further along. Theo was well into her labor and slowly squeezing all the feeling out of Philip's hand.

 

Angie had finally reached the end of her most recent contraction and regained some of her speech. "I hope Theo realizes he needs his hands to write..." she then looked over at Richie, "sorry."

  
  
"I can take it," Richie smiled brushing her hair from her face.

  
  
Alex, who was currently flitting back and forth between Angie and Theo's rooms, appeared in the doorway again, his hands twisting nervously in front of him. If she hadn't been so out of it, Angie might have thought that it was endearing that her father was so excited about the births of his grandchildren, but as it was she was a bit more focused on herself at the moment and the feeling of Richie's hand in hers.

 

"How are you Mon Ange?" Alex asked.

  
  
"You know how it is," Angie sighed, "you were with Mama all seven times."

 

"That doesn't mean I wasn't nervous every single time," Alex approached her.

  
  
"We know," AJ and Angie replied in unison.

  
  
"We remember," AJ added.

 

Any retort Alex would have made was cut off by Angie's pained whimper when another contraction overtook her. 

  
  
"It has to be time now," Alex said, "It's been long enough."

  
  
"Don't rush Mother Nature," Eliza told him. 

  
  
"No, I agree," said Angie, "Mother Nature can hurry the hell up."

  
  
"See, I'm right!" Alex replied.

  
  
"Alex..." Eliza sighed.

 

At around nine that night, Philip practically floated into the room, a beatific grin on his face. 

  
  
"He's here," Philip said happily, "I can't believe it, I have a son."

  
  
Despite their protests, Angie verbally pushed her parents and brother out of the room to go see the newest addition to the family, content to remain with Richie.

 

"Alone at last," Richie smiled.

  
  
"This is not exactly a romantic moment," Angie rolled her eyes, "I'm sweaty, gross, tired as hell, and I look like shit."

  
  
"I still love you," Richie cupped her chin.

 

At that Angie couldn't help but smile at that.

  
  
In the room next door Theo was holding her son with Philip sitting beside her.

  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Eliza asked.

  
  
"Tyler Aaron Hamilton," Philip was grinning.

  
  
The baby was staring wide eyed at all the people around him. With his parents, it was inevitable that Tyler's hair would be curly and indeed a small puff of hair that he had was in tight ringlets. 

  
  
"He is so precious," Theodosia cooed.

 

"That he is," Eliza agreed.

  
  
"So any bets on Angie?" Philip asked.

  
  
"Probably not tonight," Eliza sighed.

 

"How is she?" Theodosia asked.

 

"In a lot of pain," Eliza turned to her.

  
  
"Of course," Theodosia nodded.

  
  
"But she's powering through it," Eliza smiled.

  
  
"I wish I could see her," Theo sighed, "I did not expect this to happen like this."

  
  
"I don't think anyone did," Philip laughed, "although I'm sure Pops is thrilled, one down, one to go."

 

"You know your father," Eliza said fondly, "He probably hasn't calmed down at all."

  
  
"I'm right here you know," Alex came up beside her.

  
  
"Alright, have you calmed down?" Eliza asked.

 

"No," admitted Alex, "but that isn't the point. Now where's my grandson?"

 

He found himself standing right by his son, "Do you want to hold him Pops?" Philip asked.

  
  
Alex's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Philip gently lifted Tyler from Theo's arms and settled him in Alex's. Alex cradled the baby close to his chest, adoration shining in his face. 

  
  
"He has your nose, Burr," Alex laughed, grinning widely at Aaron.

 

Aaron sighed, "I think that just might be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me."

 

"That can't be true," said Alex, "We were roommates for four years."

  
  
"You argued with me on everything," Aaron reminded him. 

  
  
"They were friendly arguments," said Alex, "Or at least, I tried to make them friendly arguments."

  
  
"You're never friendly when you're arguing," informed Aaron. 

  
  
"I can't help it if I'm very invested in my beliefs!"

 

"Of course not dear," Eliza smiled as she looked down on Tyler.

  
  
"Knock-knock," Lydia spoke up before entering the room, Eliza immediately smiled upon seeing her.

  
  
"My shift will be ending soon but I have something to tell you before I go," Lydia was beaming, "Angie has gone into active labor so it'll only be a matter of time till you have another new addition."   


  
All of a sudden the room broke out into a flurry of motion.

 

"Calm down everyone," Eliza said, softly but firmly, "I know from experience that it's not fun to have so many people around you during this process, so I'm going to go next door to be with Angie and Richie. Alex, you stay here."

  
  
"But--" Alex tried to protest, but Eliza cut him off. 

  
  
"Don't argue, just stay. You too," she added, pointing at Philip and AJ who appeared just as ready as Alex to run over to the next room, "I promise to come and let you know what's going on."

  
  
"They might end up having the same birthday after all," Theo said with a small chuckle.

  
  
Two hours later, however, when the clock ticked over to midnight there was still only one new baby in the Hamilton family. 

  
  
Alex had taken to pacing around and driving everyone nuts as they watched the clock tick on the wall. It was obvious that they tried to distract themselves with talk of Tyler but their thoughts once again drifted to Angie as the hours passed.

  
  
It was a little after 2AM when Eliza entered with Richie looking tired but happy.

  
  
"It's a girl," Richie informed them.

 

"Happy birthday," Philip grinned giving AJ's shoulder a squeeze, "that's a hell of a present Angie has given you."

 

AJ barked out a laugh, "Wow. It's almost like she planned it that way."

  
  
By the time the two brothers got next door, Alex and Eliza had already crowded around an exhausted looking Angie who was holding the swaddled newborn. 

  
  
"I am never doing that again," she informed Richie, "You want more kids then you carry them."

  
  
"Sure thing," laughed Richie, settling himself in the chair next to Angie's bed. 

  
  
Alex looked like he was resisting the urge to make grabby hands at the baby, considering the way his hands kept curling into fists at his side, but Angie didn't look like she was willing to give up her daughter any time soon. 

  
  
"So, do I get to know her name?" AJ asked, "Since she's sharing my birthday and all.

  
  
Angie exchanged a look with Richie and her gaze flickered briefly to her father before settling on her daughter once again. 

  
  
"Alexandra," she said, "Alexandra Catherine Hamilton-Price."

 

She could hear her father sniffling  off to the side.

  
  
"Still not crying Dad?" Angie laughed.

 

"No," Alex said in a watery voice, "No crying here."

 

"Not another Alex," AJ sighed.

  
  
"Actually we were thinking Lexi," Richie smiled.  


 

"That's very sweet," Eliza smiled.

  
  
"She's so small," AJ said, "Smaller than Tyler."

  
  
"So they went with Tyler," said Angie, "I thought they might. Well, Uncle AJ, what do you say? You want to be the first to hold her?"

  
  
AJ's eyes widened comically, "Um, what?"

  
  
"Go on," Richie urged, taking the baby from Angie and bringing her over to AJ, "Arms out."

  
  
AJ obeyed as if on autopilot, but when Richie placed Lexi in his arms he instinctively cradled her, supporting her head with his hand. He was so engrossed in her that he didn't notice the click of Eli's phone camera as he took a picture.

 

"If there isn't a picture it didn't happen," Eli smiled, "and that is going on Facebook for all world to see."

  
  
"Happy birthday little brother," Angie smiled, "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your 25th birthday but I hope it hasn't been too terrible," she added.   
  


"I guess it could have been worse," chuckled AJ. 

  
  
Angie's smile began to droop as exhaustion began to take hold of her, something Eliza was quick to notice.

  
  
"Alright, we should let your sister get some rest," Eliza decided.

  
  
AJ nodded and passed Lexi to his mother as she began to shoo them all out.

 

With the two new mothers both drifting into sleep and many of the other family members dispersing for the night--or morning, as the case may be--Alex pulled the two new fathers aside. 

  
  
"Hey Pops what's up?" Philip asked as he and Richie were taken aside.

  
  
"Okay, so here's the thing," Alex started, "Being a first time dad..." He paused, searching for the right words, "It sucks. Being a first time dad sucks because it's really hard and you never know if you're doing things right because everything feels so wrong. There will be times when you will argue with your partner about the right way to do things and there will be times where all you want to do is curl up in a ball and cry because it feels like you're the worst dad in the world."

 

"Pops..." 

  
  
"Wait, I'm not done," Alex held up his hand, "it's a long road ahead for you two, but I think you already know that."

 

Richie and Philip exchanged glances. 

  
  
"But," Alex said, waiting until both of them had their eyes on him before he continued, "Trust me when I say that it's all worth it. The arguing, the stress, the really great days, and the really horrible ones; it's all worth it whether you had more kids or only stop at one because having a child, having this little life that's the proof of your love, that's the best thing anyone could ever ask for."

 

Philip threw his arms around his father and hugged him tight while Richie hung back for a moment looking unsure.

  
  
"Get in here," Philip gestured to his friend, "you're family now too, whether you like it or not."

 

Richie still hesitated until Alex bodily pulled him forward and into the embrace. It took a moment for Richie to recover from the shock as he began to laugh.

  
"I am so happy for both of you," Alex said roughly, his voice thick with more tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-28  
> Richie-28  
> Theo-26  
> Angie-26  
> AJ-25  
> Jack-18  
> Liam-14  
> Lizzie-12
> 
> Yes Alex is no longer the Secretary of the Treasury. He and Eliza, as well as Jack, Liam and Lizzie moved back to NYC. Pretty much that is where the entire Ham Fam has relocated to except for Jamie who is busy in Japan. Angie was previously living upstate in Rochester, NY.


End file.
